


Found You

by emikouhai



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Chris and Josh, Climbing Class, I'm really sorry for this, M/M, Until Dawn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emikouhai/pseuds/emikouhai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh is stuck in the mines, and he sees something.. calling out for him..?<br/>Also, I apologize if anything is wrong. This is my first.. whatever you want to call it. (I know that isn't really an excuse, and I'm sorry.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found You

The tune just kept playing. It was driving him mad. He wanted it to stop, but no matter how many times he pleaded, whatever it was just ignored him. If there was something there, anyways. Well, if you count Hannah and Beth singing, then I guess there is something. Then he wouldn't be alone. He hates it, as he revealed in a "session" with Dr. Hill. Josh then saw something in the corner of his eye. He must be seeing things. It was a side effect of the withdrawal, so he wouldn't be surprised. Josh didn't know how to get rid of the hallucinations, so he just waited for them to go away.

 

It's still not gone. He waited for what felt like five minutes, closed his eyes, and opened them again. He did this a few times, but it never left. In fact, it seemed to get closer each time.  
"-sh?" Something was calling out for him. He froze. "-osh? You here?" The yelling was getting closer as well. He began to panic. It was coming for him, wasn't it? He was going to die, wasn't he? This is what he gets for doing that stupid fucking prank. Josh screwed his eyes shut, curled into a ball, and just waited.. And waited.. and waited. He must've thought it was gone, because he opened his eyes. Bad idea. The thing was in front of him, looking down. Josh stared back. He couldn't do anything else, he was frozen.

"Josh.. oh my god! I found you!" Josh's eyes widened at the voice. He knew it from anywhere.  
"C-Chris..? Is that you?" Josh asked this very slowly, afraid that if he talked loud enough, Chris would disappear.  
"Yes! It's me," Chris lowered his voice, "it's me, don't worry. You're ok. Nothing will hurt you, I prom-" Chris was cut off by Josh leaping into his arms, sobbing. Chris' arms quickly wrapped around Josh's frail body, resting his head on his shoulder.

“You’re ok, don’t worry. I’ll protect you. Nothing like this will ever happen again.”

**Author's Note:**

> wow this was really sad to write. 
> 
> really hope you guys (if anyone reads this, anyways.) liked the suffering I have created.


End file.
